


Teamwork

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [26]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: There are times when both the Ocelot's speed and the Sloth's slowness are important.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW Fan Flashworks "Fast or Slow" prompt.

“We have received a message from Inky, to say he has heard there are plans to steal the tapir plus her calf from the Zoological Gardens,” Holmes said.  “There is no proof, but Inky believes Jamrach to be behind the plot, although he may or may not be present during the attempt tonight.”  
  
“We shall have to act swiftly if that is the case,” Watson replied.  “Will you be able to gain admittance by use of your tools?”  
  
“I understand that will be unnecessary.  Inky has sent instructions as to when and where we are to arrive at the zoo, so I would assume arrangements are already in place.  The Ocelot and the Sloth will meet us there.”  
  
***  
  
Holmes and Watson arrived at the gate, to be greeted by the Ocelot.  
  
“We must hurry,” he said.  “Two men have arrived with a crate.  They will load the tapir as quickly as they can, so they can leave before the watchman begins to make his rounds.”  
  
The Ocelot led the way, to find one man was already herding the tapir up a ramp and into the crate, while the second held the head of the horse which was pulling the dog cart.  The tiny calf followed closely in its mother’s footsteps.  
  
Fortunately, both men were intent on their tasks.  The tapir was reluctant to enter the crate and needed to be forced inside; whilst the horse was clearly unnerved by having so many wild animals close by.  Holmes, Watson and the Ocelot crept closer.  
  
Finally the man was ready to shut the door to the crate.  A sudden noise made him turn round and he found himself facing the Ocelot who was favouring him with an unpleasant grin.  The man looked in the other direction and found Dr Watson also grinning at him, and in addition aiming a revolver in his direction.  
  
The man froze, then gave a startled yelp.  His confederate fared no better, having received a forcible upper cut from Holmes.  In the confusion, the mother tapir took the opportunity to run back down the ramp and escape.  
  
As soon as the Ocelot was satisfied both men were suitably subdued, he set off as fast as he could to catch up with the tapir, who had shown a surprising turn of speed.  Meanwhile the tiny calf ran and hid underneath some discarded planks.  The Sloth got down and slowly made his way under the planks intent on finding her.  
  
Fast as he was, it took the Ocelot some minutes to catch up with the tapir.  Her intention had clearly been to lead her potential captors away from her calf, and had they been in a position to pursue her, she would have been very successful.  As it was, the Ocelot was glad when he finally caught up with her and explained all was well.  
  
At first the Sloth was unable to locate the calf, for the spots of her natural camouflage worked well under the planks too.  He moved slowly and carefully, so as not to alarm her, and began to introduce himself.  He hoped he was addressing the right place and that the calf could hear him.  When he paused he heard a small noise and a little voice gave a tentative greeting.  The Sloth turned slightly and again slowly made his way towards her, stopping before he came too close.  Gently he explained that he and his friends had come to save the tiny tapir and her mother.  Finally, he was relieved to see she was making her own slow way towards him.  
  
So, by the time the Ocelot and the mother tapir had returned, at a rather more sedate pace than their departure, the Sloth had persuaded the calf to come out from hiding and she gave a squeak of pleasure at seeing her mother.  
  
Whilst this had been going on, Holmes and Watson had tied the two men up and locked them in the night watchman’s hut for him to find.  The pony and trap they tied to a post close to the main gate.  Then they made their own escape from the zoological gardens.  
  
Having been reassured it was safe to return to her own enclosure the tapir took her calf back.  She thanked the Ocelot and the Sloth for all their help and promised to send word to Inky to convey her thanks to him too.  
  
Satisfied with a good night’s work the Sloth and the Ocelot made their way to Baker Street, where they were warmly greeted.  
  
After the general sharing of news, Dr Watson said, “I’m reminded of Aesop’s tale, but instead of competing against each other like the tortoise and the hare, by working together the Ocelot and the Sloth have achieved far more.”


End file.
